


Semblances of lust

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuseve history, F/M, Fingering, Kidnaming, Sex, anul, impreg, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: It’s been years since the fall of becan and Emerald and Mercury have gotem very close. Especially since Thay both had bad parents. But whon day mercury has had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m sorry agen. O and if enyone is wondering I’m dyslexic, so if you see eny tipos that’s why. It’s also why I’m doing this to practice. So ya... sorry.

It was a stormy day in remnant 

Emerald and Mercury were sharing a hotel room. They were both walking down the hall to there room.  
“ so we should meet up with Cinder sum time soon don’t know when though “ Emerald exclaimed “ what do you think Merc “ she said as she looked back to see Mercury sterling at here behind. “ hay “ Emerald said as she rolls her eyes and slaps him in the face “ pervert “  
Mercury shrugs it off “ sorry and yes I totally agree to what you were just saying, “ Mercury said with little effort as to convince Emerald he was listening. Emerald just rolled her eyes at him again. “ seriously why do I have to share a room with you. “ Emerald sed annoyed “ bad luck I guess “ Mercury responds. 

Thay make it to there room and unlock the door. It opens and Thay walked inside. 

“ so this is the place, it’s nice “ Emerald sed looking at the nice hotel room. “ yea good isn’t it “ Mercury sed back. “ all right I’m going to take a shower “ Emerald sed “ and I’m going to take a dump “ Mercury said to Emerald’s disgust. “ just make sure you flush this time “ Emerald responded. 

Mercury went into the bathroom and Emerald took of here clothing and pot on a towel. She banged on the bathroom door “ are you dun yet “ Emerald asked. 

Whilst she was banging the door it flew open and a hand grabbed the hand that was banging. “ if you wanted me so bad you should have just asked “ Mercury smugly said. But sumthing was wrong he was naked! Emerald looked in shock and struggles to get her hand free. “ Mercury what are you doing, “ she asked as he threw her on the bed and took off her towel.

“ I’m doing something that I couldn’t but should have done a long time ago, “ Mercury said seductively “ I’ve been looking at that fate swaying behind and that absurd boob window for too long. Don’t act so innocent when you’re the when begging for attention “ he sed with a grin on his face. “ you pervert “ Emerald screamed as she tried to slap him in the face getting pinned to the bed.

Emerald struggled as he loomed over here “ n-no don’t “ she screamed “ ok “ Mercury said simply. “ what wot “ Emerald said questionably “ well I mean, we are teammates. If I did anything too bad it’ll be hard to work with you. Plus Cinder would kill me “ “ o, ok, “ Emerald said culled dawn “ what's wrong, you disappointed, “ Mercury said with a smirk “ no, “ Emerald said as she turned here he’d and blushes. 

“ ok fine, you can do what you want with me, “ Emerald said still blushing “ I’ve been stressing lately and I need some relief, but I won't enjoy it that much “ “ ok if you say so, “ Mercury said. 

Mercury then flipped her over and started to insert two fingers into her personal area. And find himself up with her butt. “ this has been tormenting me for years, time for revenge “ Mercury said as he inserted his rode into here behind. Emerald moned from the intrusion. He went in dry and it hurt. “ aw “ Emerald winced in the pane. But Mercury capt fingering here to distract here from the pane making her mone in both pain and pleasure. once she adjusted he started moving, his cock was bigger than she thought. Auspiciously since he was in here tight back door. Here butt giggled every time he slammed agents it. It was agony, the painful constant slamming on here behind and the pleasurable feeling of his fingers moving profusely in here. 

“ Mercury “ Emerald said as she came “ Emerald, “ Mercury said as he did the same. Emerald soaked his hand as her juices pouring out of here. And Mercury pumped here insides with his cum filing here guts. Eventually, Thay both came down. And Mercury pulled out. 

“ well that was fun, “ Emerald said heaving from the experience “ o we’re not done yet, “ Mercury said as he flips her around and spread her legs, lining himself up with here “ what! That’s just been in a dirty place, plus shouldn’t you wear a- “ was all Emerald cold say before he grabbed her by the butt and inserted himself into her. “ au “ Emerald said from the impact. 

Mercury started to move almost immediately not giving Emerald any time to recover. Pumping in and out of here whilst clenching her butt hard. “ do you feel that, I’m kissing your womb “ Mercury said with a smirk. Every time he hit her womb she rode in extasy. And she came again. “ no I’m not enjoying it this much “ Emerald though to herself trying to push Mercury of off her, trying not to give him the satisfaction of here being pleasured by him “ I just wanted some stress relief not- “ then he found her G spot “ au “ Emerald yells.

“ j-just pull out all ready “ Emerald said in pleasure “ you’ve got what you wanted “ she said “ no, not until I cum “ Mercury said with a smirk “ n-no I’ll get pregnant “ Emerald responded with a shocked look on her face. “ hahaha, I’ve been waiting for that response, the look on your face is priceless “ Mercury respondents amused “ stop messing around “ Emerald responded annoyed. “ I’m not “ Mercury responded with a bigger smirk on his face. 

“ what, you're going to impregnate me. “ Emerald said in shock “ what happened to not doing anything to ba- “ Emerald was cutoff by Mercury kissing her. He broke it and then started to speed up. Pounding her harder and faster, slamming it to the base as hard as he can. “ well, it’s your kid, I don’t have to take care of it “ Mercury responded “ yes you do it’ll be your kid too. “ Emerald responded afraid. Without warning, he gripped her butt as hard as he’d could and did one last big shove before unleashing his dangerous load into her. Abs on the stomach, boob on the chest as he was lying on top of her as he pumped her full of cum whilst she came to. The cum filled her womb to the brim to the point of overflowing. And cum came outside her hole. 

Thay both lay there one on top of another as Mercury pulled out. “ you know I was just kidding, I’ll help take Kere of- “ Mercury said as he was cut off by Emerald “ no “ she said “ my mother didn’t care or even love me. Well, you know what, I’m going to be the most loving and caring mother to my baby like the one I never got. And my first job is making sure its dead beat, negative influences dad stays away “ she said fiercely “ hay dead beat. I had a bad parent tow. “ Mercury responded “ he hated me and you know what I’m going to be the most caring parent ever and give this kid the childhood I never got, “ he said proudly. “ ok but maybe not the most, we don’t want to smother it, “ Emerald said giggling. They both laughed

“ you can let go of my butt now, “ Emerald said jokingly “ sorry “ Mercury responded.

“ I love you Emerald “ Mercury said “ I love you to Mercury “ Emerald said. They kissed each other good night and went to bed. Cuddling.

The end


	2. Wight and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiees is captured by Adam. And he wants revenge. I'm doing a whon shots now... For now. (This isn't in any particular time in the timeline so just a sum it's an alternate universe. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dyslexia go easy on be pleas.

Is was a dark day in recent.

Weiss was walking home for a mission. A shady fiber following behind her. However, she doesn't seem to notice. 

”l wonder if Ruby or Jaune has come back from there missions as well.” Weiss said to herself ” maybe they can cook me dinner, I'm in the mood for some beef.” she stated as the shady individual sneaked closer to her. ”be too, except I'm in for a different kind.” the shady man said knocking her out. 

When she came tow she was in an abandoned room she didn't recognize. She was strung up by her arms with a chane that was stuck to the sealing. Her head was throbbing from the pane. ” where am i.” Weiss asked. ”I swear if you hurt me you're going to be sorry.” she started. 

It was quiet for a little while. There were no windows just a rusty old door. With time to herself, her mind was preoccupied with thinking about how she would get out of this and who has kidnapped her. But then the silence was broken by someone who came thru the door.

”well well look how's awake,” said a masked individual with a black suit and had red hair with bull horns came thru the door. He had a smirk on his face. ”who are you, why did you capture me.” Weiss asked demanding an answer. ”o where are my manners, my name is Adam, Adam Tories.” he States. Weiss’s eyes widened when she realized who he was. ”your Blake’s old partner. The one in the Wight fang.” she started. 

”so what are you going to do to me... Let me guess... Ransom” Weiss stated rolling her eyes. ”o, no. I have a much better idea.” Adam said ominously. 

Adam drew his sword and pointed it to her. Weiss got nervous. ”hay hold on,” she said whimpering. Adam ignored it and preceded to slash her. ”NO!” she screamed bracing for the damage. But she wasn't hurt. Weiss was confused. Until her clothes were shredded off. ”Aaaaah” She screamed trying to cover herself as best as she could. ”pervert” she exclaimed shamefully. 

Adam pot away his sword and took out his scroll to tack pictures, Weiss turned her head away not to give him the satisfaction. ”s-stop it” she explained usefully, thinking about how she got into this situation, and how to get out. Adam stopped taking pictures and pot his scroll away. ”my, my how embarrassing. Look at the proud Princess of the Sneea dust company.” Adam said. ”when I get out of here you're going to be dead than you won't be able to do anything with those photos.” Weiss States fearsly. 

Then Adam got behind Weiss. ”now for the fun part” He whispered into her ear. She squirted expecting summing painful to come. But instead, herd a zipping noise and the sound of clothes being thrown around. This made her more nervous, as the realization of what he's about to do slowly dawned on her. She turned to look at him and he was naked with all his clothes scared on the floor. This gave off red flags and the fact that he grabbed her wasn't was the final sign as she panicked. ”NO no no no” Weiss exclaimed struggling against him. This didn't bother him though as he aimed his rod at her back door. Weiss looking behind her in shock. ”NO, there's no way that will fit.” Weiss exclaimed, looking at the thick, long and policing member that is his katana. 

Adam pulls back and Jets forward penetrating the rear as Weiss creamed from the impact. As Weiss flinched from the pain Adam started to move as she tried to adjust. ”N-No get off... get out!” Weiss exclaimed, as Adam pounds into her with fierce thrusts. The feeling of his katana inside her was both pleasurable but very painful and not to mention uncomfortable. Her back door was stinging and burning from him going in dry. Not to mention that she felt like she needed to go to the bathroom. She could feel him throbbing inside her, it was terrible. As much as she'd hate to admit it, it was possible. But it was made all the more wars by that fact that her hands were changed so she couldn't touch her wet spot. 

”o is someone getting excited,” Adam said smugly. ”Shut up” Weiss returned. Turning her head only for his lips to come down and harshly press against hers in a fierce kiss. Him shaving his tung dawn her throat. As he broke the kiss he started to speed up it's pacing. And Weiss got wetter. She had to admit she had fantasy about this sort of situation, to her shame she was enjoying this more than she should. She knew what the speed up meant. She was hoping he would come not only to get it over with but also to make herself come as well. As he pounds into here shoving her to the base her butt giggles from the shoves. She rocked back and forth with each thrust, it is easier because of her small size and his larger size advantage. Her legs flying into the air with each thrust. ”this is it” Weiss though as they were both close. But then right as they were both going to come, he pulled out. 

”what why did you stop,” Weiss asked. ”ow, did I stop you from coming.” Adam touted. Weiss and Adam both unsatisfyingly calmed down. But then Adam grabbed her again and impaled her again. Weiss still recovering from the last time. ”w-what are you doing” Weiss asked. ”enjoying you as much as I can.” Adam said pounding into her ones again. 

And once again he sped up and they both got close. ”this is it” Weiss though. And once again he pulled out before climax. This frustrated Weiss who just wanted to come. And again they rest and after they recover he impaled her, again and again, he pulled out before climax. 

At this point Weiss is fed up. ”just let me come already!” Weiss demanded. ”o, so You are willing to come thanks to me ha. What a dirty girl.” Adam exclaimed to Weiss’s annoyance. ”isn't that the torcher. Don't you want to come too?” Weiss asked. Adam looks at her with a small grin on his face. ”ok, I think I'm done preparing anyway, I've built up Smith.” Adam said as he walked in front of Weiss. And as he did she noticed that his hair looked shiny.

He grabbed her by her butt and a med his katana at her front entrance. This made Weiss rethink her words and whether or not she really needed release. ”No, not there” Weiss exclaimed, in panic. ”you want to come don't you. This will make things easier. Besides your backside has got to be really painful right now.” Adam said showing an obviously fake concern. He focused on her opening as she shakes her head in disapproval. 

Adam impaled her from the front. ”No!” Weiss exclaimed. He fiercely ponds into her front, rocking her back and forth like before but less so as he has a better grip on her, title gripping her still recovering behind. ”please it's dangerous today. I could get pregnant!” Weiss begs him as he grinds wider. ”but that's just what I've been hoping for” Adam explained to Weiss’s horror. ”the shnee Princess, pregnant with a Faunus baby.” Adam explained. ”so this is what it's all about. I'm he erases to shnee name. What did my dad's company do to you that was so bad?” weird asked. ”this” Adam exclaimed removing his masks to reveal the shnee brand on his face. Weiss is speechless Sterling at it. ”I'm sorry I didn't know that my dad's company did this to people.” Weiss said to Adam’s surprise. ”but you know it doesn't surprise me. He's a terrible person. He scared me too. So how's this.” Weiss said wrapping her legs around his waist. ”you help tack care of the baby and I'll help you get to my dad, deal.” Weiss proposed to Adam’s surprising delight. ”deal.” Adam said still pending into her. ”but I have to warn you since I like you now, this last part is going to get rough. You see my semblance laws me to store, build up and release energy in by swords, both of them.” he said as Weiss slowly realize what he meant and that his heart is glowing like Yang. 

He pounded into her a few more times until they both finally reach their climax. They both grunt as Adam shoots a powerful load into Weiss as she comes squeezing on his katana. The old is so great that it expands her stomach slightly. After they both finish coming, Adam pulled out and his painful load was pouring out. He than unshackled her. ”sweet dreams princess” Adam said taking her to a bed and letting her drift off to sleep.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the point of correcting my work if people still going to annoy me about it. Also why do I make this?

**Author's Note:**

> No madder what I right I have to have a good ending, nomader haw stooped or sexual. O and I’m sorry for making this.


End file.
